Currently, in the United States, and many other countries throughout the world, there is no secure or digital access to personal health related information, such as, but not limited to, medical history, hospitalizations, hospital and physician notes, medications, allergies, emergency contacts, home healthcare system, physician name, blood types, advance directives or other important personal information in an emergency medical situation outside of a hospital or similar comprehensive healthcare facility. The absence of readily available information leads to unnecessary and potentially avoidable medical errors, and sub-optimal healthcare administration. The implementation of electronic health records (EHR) in the United States has led to a heterogeneous system of health information record storage and software, which do not allow for efficient inter-hospital and inter-provider transmission. The current lack of inter-hospital information accessibility has also lead to a lack of access to end-of-life and scope of treatment wishes, such as those found in legally recognized advance directives. Patients may be subjected to undesired emergency and inpatient hospital care, which could be reduced or avoided by through improved communication and transfer of important personal information.
There is a need for a device and method of providing the efficient transfer of personal information, especially where information is required regarding a person who is unable to speak or otherwise adequately communicate due to his or her physical condition. The device and method must provide secure and verifiable identification of the person and his or her personal information.